Deadly Revenge
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Debbie goes to extreme lengths to make Chas pay - but her actions have heartbreaking consequences for all involved
1. Chapter 1

**My first non-Aarson fanfic. This is loosely based on the hostage situation with Debbie & Chas and the scenes building up to it. It may not be entirely accurate and doesn't exactly copy what played out on screen. In this fic, Aaron has NOT gone on the run with Ed, they are both currently living in Emmerdale**

* * *

**Deadly Revenge**

**Characters: Debbie/Chas/Ed/Aaron**

**Description: Debbie goes to extreme lengths to make Chas pay - but her actions have heartbreaking consequences for all involved.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Emmerdale/ITV**

**Chapter 1**

Debbie smiled as she watched from Tug Ghyll, gazing out in the snowy April weather, watching as police officers began their enquiries. Some time ago, Cameron's children, Dylan and Harry walked into her house, almost shaking in fear of the images Debbie had put into their heads. As Chas and Cameron celebrated at the wedding of Gennie and Nikhil, Debbie had taken the kids from Bernice's care in the Woolpack and took them to Carl King's grave, telling them that Chas did it, Chas killed him in cold blood and warned the boys to be careful; not to get Chas angry and keep an eye on each other at all times.

Despite Cameron telling the boys they were safe, they quickly scribbled a note for their father and ran. Finding comfort and safety in Debbie's home as they watched DVDs in Sarah's bedroom. A small smile tugged at the corners of Debbie's mouth which soon turned into a scowl as she saw Chas approaching. Without giving her Aunt a chance to knock on the door, she swung it open, standing on the doorstep with her arms folded, glaring at her.

"What do you want?"

"Dylan and Harry have run away."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Must be scary for them. Living under the same roof as a cold-blooded killer. Oh hang on.. Make that two. Two cold-blooded killers. Like Mother like son."

"Debbie..please. Hate me as much as you like but I know you don't hate Aaron. It's bad enough you've told them about Carl...You're better than to mention Jackson, surely?"

"Just like I thought you were better than to run off with someone else's boyfriend?"

"Look, just tell me. Have you seen Dylan and Harry?"

"Why should I tell you anything? You finished?" Debbie asked

Chas sighed and nodded and Debbie slammed the door in her face. She turned around to see Dylan and Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Does she know we're here?" Dylan asked

Debbie smiled and shook her head "No. Look you can stay here as long as you want ok? Go on. Go back upstairs. I've got pizza in the oven, I'll call you when it's ready."

eeeeee

"Dylan! Harry!"

"This is all my fault" Chas sighed as she and Moira scoured the moors for the missing boys

"No, it's not." Moira replied. "I don't know what possessed Debbie to do that. Why bring two innocent children into it? Scare them half to death?"

"It's so cold out here Moira." Chas said, her voice breaking.

"We'll find them. We'll split up. we can cover more ground that way. You have a look in that old barn and I'll try over here."

Chas nodded and headed in the opposite direction.

Moira looked on thoughtfully as she watched Chas walk away, she headed over to a small fence opposite the barn and began to climb it, before a crippling pain in her tummy stopped her in her tracks...

eeeee

Debbie panicked as Cain walked into Tug Ghyll. " Dad what are you doing here? I thought you were with Moira?"

Cain ignored his daughter and thundered up the stairs. Within seconds he came back down, glaring at Debbie

"Want to tell me what they are doing here?"

"I'm just looking after them for a bit."

"So you can look after your ex's kids but you palm your own off to Andy and his bit on the side whenever you feel like it?"

"That's not fair, Dad!"

"Half the village is out looking for them! The police are looking for them!"

"So? What you going to grass me up?" Debbie asked

Cain was about to reply but his phone ringing grabbed his attention. "Hello? You what? Oh no.. Alright I'm on my way!"

Cain sighed and stared at Debbie "Sort this. Now. I don't care how you do it but get those kids back to Cameron. What would you do if he did that with Sarah?"

"He wouldn't dare."

"Oh really? Just like he wouldn't dare run off with Chas? You don't know what Cameron is capable of, neither do I, But you get those kids back home. Now."

"Or what?" Debbie asked.

Cain glared at his daughter and shook his head "I don't have time for this..." he replied and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Moira sobbed as she was wheeled into a side ward of Hotten General, Chas stood at her side and took her hand "I'm so sorry Moira. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Moira sniffed "Chances were high that I probably would have lost it anyway."

Cain arrived, standing at the cubicle curtain, tears filling his eyes. He signalled for Chas to follow him outside.

"What happened?"

"We were looking for Dylan and Harry. I think she may have overdone it."

"Them kids? they're at Debbie's, god knows why."

"What? I went round to Debbie's, asked her if she'd seen them, she told me she wouldn't tell me even if she did and slammed the door in my face."

"I'm going to kil, her. I swear to god I will kill her!"

"No. Forget her, get in there and be with Moira. She needs you Cain. Debbie will get what's coming to her. Trust me."

eeee

Ed arrived back in the pub, sweating and breathless "Any luck babe?" Aaron asked

"Can't find them anywhere."

"Where have you looked?" Aaron asked

"I've looked everywhere babe. I'll get a drink and then go back out there."

Aaron shook his head "No, I'll go out, I'll try all the places I used to go to. Stay here with Cameron and call me if anything happens."

Aaron walked out of the pub and started to head towards the cricket pavilion. He glanced up at Tug Ghyll as he was passing and noticed a familiar figure standing at the window of Sarah's bedroom. He raced round to the front of the house and banged on the cottage door. Debbie swung it open and Aaron glared at her "Think you're funny?" he asked

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So why have I just seen Harry looking out of Sarah's bedroom window?"

"They came to me Aaron! I didn't take them, they came here because they don't feel safe with that murdering bitch!"

"Oh listen to yourself! You know damn well Mum never intended to kill Carl. You know that better than anybody but your so damn caught up in what they did to you and wanting revenge you don't give a shit about the truth!"

"She killed him because he knew about her and Cameron!"

"No. She fought back in self-defence because he tried to rape her. Just like Jasmine fought back when Shane tried to do the same to her. Remember that do ya? Being inside for doing something you didn't do? You want to see her go through that just because you can't handle being cheated on?"

"Just get out, Aaron."

"Not until you let me take them kids. All I have to do Debbie is stick my head out of this door, yell that I've found them, that you'd had them all this time and the police will be swarming. Want Dylan and Harry to see all that?"

"You better not, Aaron"

"Then let them come back with me, or at least let me talk to them. I know you hate him but Cameron is going out of his mind! He's in that pub in tears! What would do to him if god forbid he ever did this to Sarah or Jack? Filled her head with poison about Shane?"

Debbie sighed "They won't go back, Aaron. I can tell you that til your blue in the face but when Chas snaps and hurts one of them kids then I'll make damn sure you're held responsible"

Aaron clenched his teeth and squared up to Debbie "She is not going to hurt them. I know that and even you know that. If this is some pathetic little attempt to get Cameron back it's not going to work. Deal with the fact you've been cheated on and fucking get over yourself!"

Aaron stepped away and ran up the stairs. He knocked lightly on Sarah's bedroom door and poked his head round.

"You ok boys?" Aaron asked

"Debbie said we could stay here." Harry said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to talk to you, explain something to you."

"Debbie said Chas killed someone." Dylan said, confidently

Aaron nodded "Yeah, but what I want to tell you is her reasons why she did it. This bloke that died, this Carl, he made her life hell. When Mum started going out with your Dad, Carl found out, and started blackmailing her and asking for money and other things so he wouldn't tell Debbie. It all got out of hand one night and it escalated, he started getting more demanding and he threatened her. You're too young to understand what he tried to do, and I don't want to scare you by trying to explain it, but all you need to know is he almost did a really bad thing, and she was scared. She didn't want to kill him, she just wanted to hurt him, he was hurting her and she fought back but it backfired on her."

"What does backfired mean?" Harry asked

"It means that it went wrong, something happened that she didn't mean to but there was nothing she could do. He was going to kill her, she had to do what she could to save her own life. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Dylan and Harry both nodded "But why is Debbie telling us to be careful? Not to get her angry?"

"Debbie isn't happy that my Mum and your Dad are together. Kids you should know your Dad would never put you in any danger. He loves you. If he thought for one second you weren't safe around my Mum you wouldn't be staying where you are, ok? Come back with me yeah? We can play on the x-box or something. If it's your dad you're worried about I won't tell him you were here, ok?"

Dylan and Harry both shook their heads. "Debbie said you did a bad thing too."

Anger flashed in Aaron's eyes and his jaw clenched. "What did she say to you?"

"She said that you were just as bad as Chas, That you were a murderer too. That you killed someone called Jackson."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aaron charged down the stairs of Tug Ghyll and glared at Debbie, she stood in the kitchen, her back against the refrigerator, arms folded across her chest, a smug smile planted on her face.

"Told you."

"How could you do that to me Debs?" Aaron asked, his sapphire-blue eyes rapidly filling with tears. "You know what doing that did to me. How could you tell those kids I did that in cold blood?"

"It's not my fault or my problem you had to kill your boyfriend. Those kids need to know who they are living with!"

Aaron glared at Debbie and shook his head, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him. Once outside he broke down, sliding down the front door, sobbing hard.

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked up and through teary eyes, saw Cameron looking at him.

"Mate what's happened?"

"Don't fucking "mate" me Cameron! This is all your fault! Your kids are in there by the way." Aaron choked out.

"What's she said to you Aaron?"

"It's not what she said to me. It's what she told the boys. She told them about.. about what I did..For Jackson."

"Come on.." Cameron held out his hand and Aaron grabbed it, allowing himself to be pulled up by the older man. "I'm taking you back to the pub and then I'm coming back here to get the boys and put that cold-hearted little bitch in her place!"

"No.. I don't want Ed seeing me like this."

Too late. A familiar voice came from behind them, Ed jogged to catch up them and shook his head "Couldn't find them anywhere Ca-..." Ed stopped mid sentence as he noticed Aaron's tear-stained face. "Babe? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing." Aaron pulled away from Cameron and began walking back to the pub. Ed ran to catch up with him and grabbed his arm. "Hey.." Ed whispered, turning Aaron around to face him. "I know when something's wrong you know."

"There's nothing wrong Ed."

"So you're standing in the street crying and there's nothing wrong? Come on Aaron, talk to me!"

Aaron sighed and looked down the street, glaring at Tug Ghyll. "The kids are with Debbie. Have been all along. She filled their heads with poison about what Mum did to Carl and they were apparently scared and went to her. I found them and tried to convince them to come back with me and they told me that..." Aaron stopped and let out a shaky breath, wiping fresh tears from his eyes. "They told me Debbie told them about Jackson."

"She did what? That's it. I've had it with her and her mind games! I think it's about time me and her had words. Someone needs to kick that bitch off her high horse."

"Ed don't.. Please. I just wanna go home. Please?"

Ed nodded and wrapped his arms around Aaron. hugging him tight. "I'll make sure she doesn't get away with this."

eeeeeee

Cameron banged on the door of Tug Ghyll "Come on Debbie I know you're in there, Open this door before I kick it down"

"Don't you think Dylan and Harry are scared enough?"

"They're only scared because of what YOU told them! Open this door NOW!"

Debbie swung open the door and stared at Cameron. He glared at her and barged past and into the living room "DYLAN! HARRY! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

"Shout a bit louder Cameron eh? Don't think they quite heard you."

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare stand there and try to act as if those boys are safe with you! You're a psycho, do you know that?"

Debbie laughed bitterly "A psycho? me? I'm not the one who goes around killing people! The only psycho around here is that slag and you for going with her!"

"Is Aaron a psycho too Debs?"

"Like mother like son."

"I can't believe you. All this time you've had no resentment for Aaron and he hasn't had any for you despite what you are doing to me and Chas!"

"You and Chas.."

"Yes. Me and Chas. Me and Chas together, in a relationship, engaged. Something which no matter how hard you try, is not going to fall apart! What you did to Chas is one thing, but doing that to Aaron... You know how badly that affected him, all those things he did to try to be punished for what he did, he thought he deserved it. That time he collapsed chasing that Spencer kid? He starved and exhausted himself as a way to punish himself for killing Jackson. And when that got found out, he went one better. He DELIBRATELY started hurting himself. He was cutting himself Debbie because of the guilt he felt for what he did! You could have set him right back. He's in that pub now and he's devastated. Devastated that you could do something like to him! BOYS GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

Dylan and Harry appeared at the foot of the stairs, both of them crying. Cameron glared at them "Outside. Now. You wait for me, you do not move. You hear me?"

Both boys nodded and slowly began to walk outside.

"What you going to do Cameron? You going to report me?"

"You know what, no, I'm not. But the only reason I'm not is for Jack and Sarah. Do not think for one minute that I'm doing it for you. me and you are done. Over, finished, no matter how many stunts you pull that is the way it's going to stay. Do I make myself clear? If you bring those boys into ANY of your silly little mind games again, I will personally see to it that you regret it for the rest of your life."

TBC


End file.
